


Bob the builder but Gay

by Apartmentfortytwo



Series: PG 13, how incredibly dull. [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Oral Sex, Smut, SuperCorp, This is a gay mess, supercorp smut, this is the longest smut i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: Lena's got a broken pipe, Kara knows all about repairing. Need to say more? Explicit smut.





	Bob the builder but Gay

**Author's Note:**

> i had this fic sitting in my drafts for MONTHS and here it is, i finally finished it. Enjoy!

Kara was 16 when she first picked a ‘How to be a handyman for dummies.’ to fix the hole on the wall of her bedroom, that she had accidentally broken while tripping on her shoe and trying to get a hang of herself with the wall. Result? Disastrous hole on the wall, that you could see through. Who could blame her, though? It was homecoming night, she had gotten back from being ditched by Alex, who seemed to be having way too much fun with the jinxed ponch and she was moody because her date decided to cancel last minute. It was accidentally on purpose. 

After a long, tiring process, the wall looked better than before, and this success only developed Kara’s interest on the mechanics of the world. On how things worked, how things broke and how things got fixed. Or how they didn’t. Hence why she cried over a lamp that was far too old to be fixed, but Kara tried anyways, only getting to a dead end where the lamp was just rendered useless.

But the second Lena Luthor, her best-friend-okay-I-love-her-And-It's-Not-Platonic, mentioned that she had a broken pipe in her bathroom, she needed to step in. Regardless of her saying she had tried countless of plumbers. 

“I’ll do it.”

“What? You know how to fix pipes?”

Kara’s chest almost burst with pride. Yes, she did. Of course she did. A playful scoff left the Super, as if she had gotten offended

“Duh, Lena. I’m Bob the Builder, according to Eliza. But you know, the female version.”

As per usual, Lena’s eyebrow rose and Kara simply knew she was screwed. Because Lena’s eyebrow thing only meant the situation was about to be gayed up. And it did. 

“Bob the builder, huh? With overalls and the flannel?” Kara flushed and stammered her explanation, only perking up Lena’s excitement on the whole matter. 

They both agreed on a day, and Kara could only get more and more excited as the days went on and on.

Only three days later, Kara, in a dark blue overall with a white cotton shirt underneath a classic plaid and vans, showed up at Lena’s doorstep. And if Lena thought she couldn’t get gayer, she realized the second she opened that door that she was wrong. Her gayness increased exponentially. Out of the roof and beyond Krypton’s orbit.

“K-ara! H-hi. Please, come in.” 

Kara smiled widely, letting herself in, fixing the tools belt that hung on her waist. Lena swore she had never wanted to pull Kara in for a kiss more than now. That belt looked too low, and Kara’s muscular frame was tightly engulfed on that flannel. Her biceps were popping through the material and the brunette swore that if Kara flexed just a little bit, that plaid would be ruined. Not that she minded, she actually would love to hear the material ripping because of Kara’s powerful biceps flexing and popping out and probably taking her into them, pressing her closer--

“Lena? Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh! Yes, yes sorry. Mind of a CEO, I was thinking of a project… The… Problem is in the… In the bathroom.”

Unable to remove her eyes from Kara’s frame, Lena pointed back with her index in the direction of the bathroom. 

“Yes, I kinda figured, silly. You told me all about this, remember?” 

Managing to snap out of her gay panicking, Lena hummed and closed her eyes briefly, in an attempt to calm her gay. Uselessly. Because when she was around Kara, she was always panicking. In a gay, Oh-My-God-I-Love-My-Best-Friend kinda way. 

Moving out of Kara’s way, she turned on her heels to follow her to the bathroom, only to groan faintly at the sight of the Super’s ass on denim. Shaking her head, she walked over to Kara and finally caught up with her in the bathroom. Pressing her body to the doorframe, she braced her torso and simply admired Kara’s concentrated face. She seemed to know what she was getting her hands into. And Lena just enjoyed the view. 

45 minutes later, Kara had ran a few tests run of the whole repairing she had done, resulting on some water splashing on her outfit. Result? Kara in nothing but her overalls down to her waist, and the plaid long forgotten on a wet mountain of clothing in the corner of the bathroom where Lena had discarded a few towels she had handed to the blonde. 

In the meantime, Lena was down her fourth glass of wine, and she still felt herself growing hornier by the second. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or the fact that Kara had rolled up her sleeves and now she was wondering how those arms would look flexing as she thrusted her long, very long and skilled fingers insi--

“Lena? It’s fixed.”

The brunette snapped out of it, her eyes fixating on Kara’s as she spoke. Offering a small smile, and hiding it behind the rim of her glass, she nodded, giggling to herself like a schoolgirl, caught red handed staring at her crush.

“Thanks, Kara. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

The blonde was up on her feet, and concerningly looking at the brunette standing there, whose knees seemed to be about ready to give in at the mere sight of her best friend looking like that. She looked powerful, dominant, and a hell of a butch lesbian, and Lena? Lena was a gay mess. Lena wanted to be dominated at all costs. Wanted to get laid after so, oh so so long without getting anything at all. 

The air became charged with a swift of the energy surrounding them, and she had to gulp. Kara was way too close. Close enough for her to catch a glimpse of how she was running her tongue over her lips to wet them, an action she mimicked. Because she was suddenly lacking air. 

 

Lena wasn’t sure which of them broke the silence by clearing their throat, but she snapped out of the whirlwind of images in her brain of the possible scenarios that could go down from here. But Kara’s hands were empty now, she had discarded the tools she had held so tightly, and they were being raised. They were on her face, and she couldn’t help the small sigh that escaped her, as her eyes closed and she relaxed under the touch of caring hands. 

Kara’s breath was so close, she could feel it on her lips. It was incessant, and it was definitely driving her nuts. Because she wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her.  
It was all she thought lately. Kissing Kara, hugging Kara, dating Kara. 

But suddenly, all her thoughts flew out the window the second she felt Kara’s lips on her. Fearful, almost too timid for the tension in the air. Which only impulsed Lena to pursue the kiss and press Kara into it by her nape, dragging her into a dance of lips that have been waiting too long for this. It only took them seconds to grow bolder. The Super’s hands found Lena’s waist and pressed her flush against her, eliciting a throaty moan from the smaller woman, only encouraging to continue. A smug smirk barely graced Kara’s lips before she groaned into their kiss as Lena’s hand guided hers on her waist to her ass. 

What Kara didn’t have in account was the fact that Lena, unlike her, couldn’t spend that much time without breathing, so when she pulled away, she immediately tried to stammer an apology, only to shut up as the youngest Luthor started kissing her neck, wantonly. 

“Don’t talk, just follow the flow.”

And that’s all the blonde needed to continue. In a surge of confidence, she picked Lena by her waist, pressing her to the nearest wall, with her legs around her waist, grinding her abs just slightly, only to tease her. The smaller woman held tightly onto Kara’s shoulders, before tossing her head back just slightly, giving Kara the window to lean in and latch her fingers on the milky skin exposed to her, causing Lena to whimper slightly, at the pleasure that was building up in her core.

“Fuck, Kara.”

“Language, Lena.”

A throaty laugh left the brunette at Kara’s reprimand and she cupped her cheeks, pulling her into a heated kiss, grinding her hips again, and again. The kiss lasted a few seconds before she paused it, by tugging on Kara’s lower lip with her teeth, releasing it with a pop.

“Touch me, Kara, for the love of God, touch me.”

It was Kara’s time to laugh, but only nervously. This was entirely too new for her, and she had zero idea on what to do next. This only caused for Lena to look at the woman between her legs, with a small frown on her features.

“What’s the matter?” 

But Kara’s eyes just told her everything. She had never gone further than this. And it selfishly filled her with an odd sense of pride to be the first to actually experience this with her. Cocking an eyebrow, she ran her nail through Kara’s jawline, to her lips, before smiling widely. 

“It’s okay. I’ll guide you on what feels good. Just explore. Touch, lose yourself into it. Just do it.” 

Kara nodded, before looking down to the space created between their bodies with a small smile, and flushed cheeks. Her fingers popped Lena’s pants opened and the brunette smirked, before nodding her reassurance. Grabbing onto her wrist, she guided her where she needed it the most, humming at the feeling of fingers touching her. Kara was gentle, careful, but she was eager to get to know what pushed Lena’s buttons. So she cupped, and rubbed, and teased, eliciting moans, whimpers and whines of pleasure from the other woman for some solid minutes.

“Use two fingers. Tease my clit for a few seconds and go inside. Then pull out and continue like that, before just going for a full thrust.”

Doing as indicated, Kara furrowed her brows in concentration, and Lena couldn’t help the smile that creased in her lips at the sight of Kara doing her best. She always did this. She was definitely a people’s pleaser, and Lena basked in the knowledge of Kara wanting to give her what she needed the most, and only that. 

“You’re really wet, Lena.”

“The overalls and your biceps just did that to me. I was planning on.. Oh yes, there, right there… I was going to masturbate as soon as you left, but I’m so glad I don’t need to right now.”

Grinning, she cupped Kara’s cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss, rougher than intended, only moaning into her mouth as the blonde grew less timid and more confident, thrusting two fingers into her and starting a pace that only made her moan, and buck her hips to meet the rhythm. 

“Sweetheart, it won’t take me.. Much to come… You’re-- Oh God, Kara you’re really good.”

The blonde smiled, peppering Lena’s neck with kisses. Things she had wanted to do for so long were finally happening.

Lena’s orgasm took them both aback. First, Kara thought she had hurt her somehow by feeling her walls clench, but the second Lena shook her head and held onto her wrist, she knew she had succeeded. Tossing her head back, Lena moaned Kara’s name, riding the last waves of her orgasm. 

“Are you okay?” 

And Lena couldn’t believe Kara was truly asking her this, because yes, of course she was, but bless this cute alien for worrying about her after giving her the best orgasm she had experienced in a long time. Her vibrators couldn’t do this well.

“Okay? I’m so gay, Kara, you have no idea. Right now, I’m in lesbian heaven and it’s all thanks to you.”

The kryptonian giggled, leaning to peck Lena’s lips repeatedly, pulling her fingers out, gently. But as she went to wipe them against her pants, Lena shook her head, grabbing onto her wrist and pulling those said two fingers into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around them, never breaking eye contact with the other woman, whose jaw was slacked, at the sight of THE Lena Luthor sucking on her fingers as if her life depended on it. It was most definitely a turn on. 

Once she was certain she had cleaned Kara’s fingers, she let them go, smiling at the other woman, who seemed still as shocked as the first few seconds of it.

“Kara? Say something?” 

“W--ooow.”

This elicited a chuckle from the CEO, who cupped the Super’s cheeks and brought her in for a kiss, humming against her lips before sliding her tongue into Kara’s mouth, only to allow her a taste of her own fluids. After a few moments, Lena put her legs down, and pulled away, looking at Kara in the eye with a smug smirk, swifting their position in one quick move, placing the hero against the wall she was against to, just a few minutes ago. 

Standing on her tiptoes, Lena ghosted Kara’s lips with her own, smiling smugly at the little whines coming from the blonde that just wanted to kiss her. Looking up into her eyes, she grasped onto her hips, twirling her fingers around the first button of Kara’s overall, curiously glancing towards it before looking back up into the pool of ocean blue. 

“May I?”

“Rao, Lena, yes, please.”

The brunette laughed, popping each button painfully slow. Her eye contact still intact as she tugged Kara’s overall down, leaving it around her ankles before finally giving in and kissing her neck, hands roaming all over Kara’s abs, under her shirt, causing the blonde to shake in anticipation to what she knew was coming. Before she knew it, Lena was on her knees, planting kisses to the skin she could reach that wasn’t covered by the t shirt, with a smug smirk on place. Her fingers hooked on Kara’s panties and she took one last glance, smiling at her.

“May I?”

A rushed, stuttering mess of ‘yes’ and ‘please, lena, yes’ came out of the blonde, and Lena complied. She left Kara’s panties around her ankles, along with her pants, and delved into it. Her fingers spread Kara’s lips, and her tongue licked her slit, from Kara’s center, to her clit, smiling at the reaction coming from the blonde. She was moaning, and trying her best not to tug onto her hair. 

“Show me how badly you want me to make you come, Kara. Tug on my hair, tell me what to do.”

And there it was, Kara’s fingers interlocked with her hair, pressing her closer to where she needed her the most, and Lena couldn’t help the throaty moan at being told what to do. Her lips wrapped around Kara’s clit, sucking on it, long and steady, while humming at the extra tugging Kara provided on her hair. One thing Lena loved in bed? Being told what to do. 

“Lena… Please, I need your fingers.”

Using two fingers, the brunette complied to Kara’s desires, smiling at the shudders that her fingers brought out on the Super’s body. Curling them as she went further into her core, Lena smiled at Kara’s moans, that fell easily through her open mouth. She was working her up, and she could tell Kara was close already. Lapping onto her clit, Lena added more speed, wanting nothing more than for Kara to feel that same pleasure she experienced only a few minutes ago. 

And she did, Kara came crashing down onto her fingers, moaning her name loud enough for her neighbors to hear her. But Lena didn’t care. The irony of it all was a bit too funny. A Luthor brought down to her knees by a Super, in the best of ways.

Letting Kara ride it out, Lena removed her fingers and licked them, before licking the blonde clean, making sure to reach every spot and to make her come for a second time, just by using her tongue. And Kara was thankful, because this was probably the best thing to happen to her this year. 

Standing up, the CEO wiped her lips with her fingers, smiling at the reporter that was staring back at her, with a dopey grin. Kara’s fingers dragged her into another kiss, moaning into it at the taste of her own orgasm in Lena’s mouth. 

It took them a few minutes to pull away, but when they did, their foreheads were resting against one another, and their smiles were as bright as the sun on a summer morning. Both panting for air, cheeks flushed and hair messed up. 

“Well, I’ll start fixing your stuff more often if that’s the payment.”

Lena’s laughter could be heard all the way to Krypton’s stratosphere.


End file.
